Lyman's Predicament
by Doc House
Summary: Josh tells Toby about his first date with Donna.


TITLE: Lyman's predicament. (1/1) AUTHOR: Melissa Orr PAIRING: J/D mostly. Hints of both T/CJ and T/Andi. DISCLAIMER: I don't own them, never will.  
  
LYMAN'S PREDICAMENT. (1/1)  
  
"Tired?" Josh strolled in and smiled at Toby, who was resting his head down on his desk. "I think you're drooling all over the Tillman memo," Josh said as he walked over.  
  
"What could you possibly want right now?" Toby mumbled, not lifting his head.  
  
"I came to gloat," Josh smiled again. "For I had a nice night last night."  
  
"Josh, if you came in here to tell me about your night, I'm throwing you out of the window."  
  
"Yesterday was Valentines Day," Josh pointed out.  
  
"Really?" Toby said sarcastically. "Nothing gets by you, does it?"  
  
"I sense sarcasm in that remark," Josh glared. "I asked Donna out."  
  
"About time," Toby whispered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing," Toby finally sat up and looked at Josh. "She actually said yes?"  
  
"Of course," Josh smiled. "Could you resist me?" Josh gloated.  
  
"Yes," Toby said simply. "Josh, you do know about the rule on dating people who work for you, right?"  
  
"There's a rule?" Josh asked.  
  
"Well, it's not a written rule, it's a rule of life."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"Josh, say you and Donna actually became a thing. Then what? Everyone around here will think Donna's dating her way to the top." Toby thought a moment. "Not that you're an important person or anything." Toby smirked.  
  
"Do you know how ridiculous that sounds?" Josh mentioned. "This is Donna we're talking about."  
  
"Good point," Toby nodded. "See, if it was Ginger and Bonnie, we'd have trouble on our hands."  
  
"Okay," Josh smirked as Toby glared out at his secretaries. "Speaking of which, why do you have two secretaries and I don't."  
  
"I'm more important then you are," Toby smiled.  
  
"Do you want to know how the date went?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, I took her to his nice Italian restaurant," Josh started anyway, ignoring Toby's moaning. "which had excellent food my friend, we should go sometime."  
  
"Oh, could we."  
  
"Shut up," Josh glared. "Anyway, Donna looked amazing. We talked about everything that we talk about anyway, but it was somewhat different. She understands me and my point of view, Amy never did that."  
  
"You're comparing her to Amy?" Toby snapped. "That's injustice."  
  
"Sorry," Josh backed down from Toby's apparent dislike of Amy. "So we took a walk and talked some more. Next thing we know, it's after midnight. Our date started at seven." Josh looked at Toby as if Toby was going to cheer or something.  
  
"So, this is leading to where you want to go home 'cause you're tired," Toby said simply. He was keeping a straight face during the whole conversation.  
  
"I took her home," Josh ignored him again. "And, mind you I didn't plan this, but one thing led to another and."  
  
"You slept with her?" Toby shot his eyes open and looked surprised. "You took advantage of her."  
  
"Hey, I didn't hear her complain," Josh shrugged. "Besides, we both discussed it before anything happened."  
  
"I bet that was a lovely conversation. Damn, I thought Donna had better taste."  
  
"I came here for some support, moron, I'd appreciate you not treating me like I wasn't in the room."  
  
"I'm not, I know you're in the room." Toby smirked. "Look, I've been tiptoeing around you two for the past four years. It's about damn time you two got together. Now maybe those glances and looks you two give each other will stop. It makes me sick."  
  
"You're a real romantic," Josh glared. "What do I do now?"  
  
"Why are you asking me?" Toby moaned.  
  
"Because you've been married and have carried a yearning kind of relationship with CJ for over twenty years."  
  
"I have not!" Toby snapped. "CJ and I are friends."  
  
"Whatever, what do I do?"  
  
"I have no idea," Toby mentioned. He saw the sincerity in Josh's face after he asked him the question. He was truly asking for advice. "Josh, I'm really the last one to give romance advice. The one marriage I had failed."  
  
"But that seems to be fixing itself."  
  
"She's pregnant with twins," Toby said. "And they're mine, but that doesn't mean we're getting back together. I've tried but we're still apart." Toby moaned. "Why am I going on like this?"  
  
"You can keep talking," Josh shrugged. "It's interesting."  
  
"It's really not," Toby moaned. "Listen, I'm going to regret this. But do you like her?"  
  
"Yes," Josh nodded.  
  
"A lot?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Will you treat her right?"  
  
"Yes," Josh nodded. "Why that question?"  
  
"Because if you hurt her, I'll kill you." Toby glared.  
  
"Okay," Josh slunk down in the couch where he had been sitting.  
  
"Then be with her. Enjoy the time you spend together. But whatever you do, don't interfere your love life with your professional life. That's when the wheels will come off the wagon. So, don't let me open a closet door for some reason and see your bare ass."  
  
"Yeah," Josh laughed. "I don't think I could have sex in the White House."  
  
"Good," Toby nodded. "Now can I get back to work?"  
  
"Sure," Josh stood and smiled at him. "Thanks for the talk."  
  
"Please don't allow this conversation to happen again," Toby said simply, typing away on his computer.  
  
"Did you really mean what you said about Donna? If I hurt her you'd kill me?"  
  
"Yes," Toby glared at him quickly and nodded. "And I'll make it hurt too."  
  
"Good," Josh smirked and walked out, feeling proud that Toby would look after Donna, and feeling lucky to have finally found someone to love.  
  
THE END 


End file.
